Deathchaser: Chaybn's story
by Rageofman
Summary: My OC has to survive in the Soul Eater world. I am top of my class, but my character is a Human however. How did he get from Earth to there? Will he find a way back? I am given a special task though, I get to go to other worlds. Send me ideas or OCs and I might add them in. Thanks for all the support!
1. Chapter 1

"So you're going to take the job then?" asked the shadowy being in front of me with a mask on. The mask was all white and resembled a skull. It wasn't a scary looking skull; it was a lot cartoonier.

I replied, "Sure, I don't see why not."

The shaded creature in front of me exclaimed, "Splendid!" He then took a massive hand that was not proportionate to his body and used it to ruffle my already messy blonde hair. He then continued, "You'll need a weapon then. Let's see, I have many of them available for you to choose from." He then led me down a hall to a room full of people. "Choose anyone you like!" the shadow said as he left.

I wandered around the room creating small talk with the people in the room. One person in particular caught my attention. He was a boy, about my age with fire red hair. The hair wasn't what got my attention; it was the way he stood there. Whereas most of the people in the room were excited about being there or telling people how awesome they were, this guy stood in the back against a wall as if he didn't give two shits about what was going on.

I decided to start a conversation with, "What got you so down in the dumps?"

He responded with a low, "Nothin"

"So why are you so gloomy?"

"No reason."

"Come on there's got to be something."

"Well you see, this is a complete waste of my time."

"How is that?"

"Oh, who am I kidding? I don't even want to talk to you."

"Why is it a waste of time?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Alright then, Nice talking to you."

"Yea whatever." I made my way back to the front of the room where the door was. I found the shady creature there.

He asked, "Did you find someone you like?'

I replied, "Yea that guy over there. The one with fire red hair."

"You sure about that? He's kind of odd."

"Why not?"

"Okay, his name is Rouge." The shadow gestured for the boy to come over.

With a depressing tone he said, "What now Death?"

The masked creature replied, "This Meister here has chosen you."

The boy responded, "Why?"

Deaths answer was, "I don't know why. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The red haired boy turned to me and repeated his question. My reply was, "I got a good feeling about you."

"You do know about me right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't transform into my weapon form yet."

I flatly replied, "Well that just made things a lot harder."

At this point you are probably completely lost. So here is the story of how I got here. I was walking back to my house from the store. As I turned around I found a person standing in front of me. She had dark blue hair and was wearing a robe with a hood. The robe had on a cresting moon and stars dotted around it.

She looked up at me with a crooked smile and said, "You look like a good contestant."

I replied, "What do you mean contestant?" She then grabbed both my wrists. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. When I finally broke her restraint by backing up I hit a wall. I looked around to see a completely different area than where I had been. I asked, "Where are we?" Her reply was to do this weird dance while teleporting up and down the street we were on.

After about a minute of this she teleported in my face, scaring the crap out of me saying, "Because I want this to be fun."

I asked, "What do you want to be fun?"

She simply replied, "You'll find out." And with that she teleported away.

I decided to take a look around to see that the moon above me had a scarier ass smile on it with blood dripping from it. The buildings around me were all dark and gloomy. There seemed to be a theme of skulls on everything. Most of the buildings around me were two stories. The uptown part literally went higher that the part I was at. On top of the hill of buildings was a single building. I decided that I should go over to it and inspect it. Once in front of it I had a long stairway leading up to it. The center had three skulls next to each other. Coming out of the center one were three red spikes. To the sides coming off at an angle where two candle sticks that were lit, on top of the skulls where four towers. The middle two were significantly shorter than the two ones behind it. Floating in the air was three black balls in a triangle formation pointing at the building. Off of the main builder where two towers that went higher than the small ones on the main building. This was the wackiest build I have ever seen. The thing defied all laws of gravity. Needless to say, I was intrigued. I walked into the building looking for someone to help me. The hallways were filled with kids, students actually. I tried to ask a few where I was, but they ignored me.

Finally I found someone to help me. It was an adult, with a big ass screw coming out of his head. He was sitting in an office chair. I asked where I was and he laughed at me. Then he turned his screw and told me to follow. As he led me down the hall full of bustling kids he told me that I was in a city called, "Death City." The building I was in is apparently a school to teach the kids here how to fight these things called "Kishin." When I asked him what they where he told me that a "Kishin" is somebody who had given into darkness and had their souls consumed. They then became "Kishin" who have a thirst for blood and only want to kill people for no reason.

When he finished we had arrived at the room we were headed for. Inside the room was a long hall with arches. The arches were actually guillotines, freaking guillotines! The man with the screw went under them without hesitation. I swiftly walked underneath them, making sure not to stand under one of them. At the end of the hallway there was a mirror and a shadowy figure looking into it. When the shadow turned around a mask of a skull was visible. The man with the screw took his exit. The shadow figure, as you learned earlier is Death, began to explain to me that he had no idea how I got here, but he will do his best to try and get me home. He said that in the meantime I could hang around here.

Days had gone by and no word of my returning home. In that time I met a few people. One of them was a girl named Maka whose weapon was a scythe. The scythe's name was Soul. Another was a boy my age with blue hair named Black Star, his weapon was named Tsubaki. She could change into a variety of different weapons, all of them resembling ninja weapons. Another boy was Death the Kid; he had two weapons named Elizabeth and Patricia. His weapons were actually sisters who could each turn into a pistol.

As more days went by I began to hang out with these people more and more. I found out that Death the Kid had a problem about symmetry, Black Star was an arrogant as hell and Soul wanted to be as cool as possible. Death the Kid had black hair with three strips horizontally on his left side. He normally dressed in a suit. Black Star had this weird bluish green hair. His everyday clothes were a pair of shorts and a black t shirt. Soul always had on a hair band. Maka had on a coat like jacket with a skirt. Elizabeth and Patricia wore the exact same thing that look like cowboy clothes.

More and more days went by. I mainly spent them going to some classes with the other kids, there wasn't much else in the town to do. Surprisingly I was one of the top kids in the class. The days we spent going to class, while nights my friends would go out and do missions. I wasn't allowed to go on them, because I don't have a weapon. After a while I got annoyed at how I kept on getting left behind, so I went to Death's room, the one that I originally met him in and asked if I could help. He knew that I had been attending classes, so I already had an idea of what to expect. He told me something I didn't know however, that the weapons that the students used were all trying to become Death's next weapon. This took me by surprise. How could people give up their friends like that? They would grow to become friends and then have to give them up to Death. He then went on to explain that they already had a bunch of Minsters to take care of the Kishins around here. He understood my wanting to help and gave me a special job. Whereas I could still help out around Death City, I would be sent on special missions that would take me off of this world, hell even out of this dimension to take out the Kishins that had managed to get away.

Don't ask me how that work, all I know is that is what Death told me. And that is where we are now.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to Maka and Soul's house was uneventful. They let me stay there since I had no home of my own. Rouge walked around with his head hung low. He really didn't want to be with me. I felt bad for the guy though. He was a weapon that could transform. That's like being a book with no words or an IPod without any music.

Once there Soul asked, "What's with the new guy?"

I replied, "He is my weapon."

Soul questioned, "You got a weapon?"

I answered, "Yea, I needed something to do."

Maka stated, "So you are a Meister then?"

I retorted, "Yup."

Soul said, "Sweet! Now all you need are some new threads. You got to stop wearing my clothes."

I stated back, "Yea that was getting weird. I can't believe that I wore your outfit with all the sticky notes." This got a big laugh out of everybody. Soul walked us to the door.

Maka told us once we were there, "I'm going to stay here and do some house work." With that said we went down to the clothing store. Rogue never spoke to us, while Soul called up Black Star to tell him the news.

Once at the store we decided to begin picking out outfits. I got numerous amounts of shirts. Some were black, others were red. Some had stripes, some were plain. The pants I got were not very different. The main theme was that they were black. I picked out a few cool looking jackets and sweatshirts. After an hour of this we left heading back to their house. Black Star intercepted us about half way back asking Soul to come train with him and Tsubaki. Soul had to decline his offer, saying that he had to go help Maka. I however accepted it, seeing that I now had a weapon and would need all the training I could get.

Black Star brought us to a nice clearing where he normally trains. "Alright, let's get started, Rouge you transform into your weapon form."

I interjected, "He… well… he can't exactly do that." Rouge began to sink his head even lower than before and walk away when Tsubaki grabbed his arm stating, "It's okay, well work on it." They then went to one side of the clearing and began working. Black Star started with his "warm up" which I tried to do. In my opinion it wasn't a "warm up." I mean who the hell starts a warm up with pushup, by doing a hand stand on two fingers. Two freaking fingers. I did normal pushups. Next we did curl ups. I did the normal set of curl ups that I learned in school, while Black Star went to a nearby tree. He climbed it and hooked his legs over a low branch and began to do his kind of curl up. Up next was jumping jacks, I have no idea how he was going to do an extreme version of these when Maka interrupted us summoning Black Star. Apparently he had to go to Lord Death.

The three of them ran off, while Rouge and I took our time walking back. I began a conversation with, "So how did you guys do?"

He replied, "As I suspected, we didn't do anything. I tried to go into my weapon form, but nothing happened."

"We'll have to work on it then. You can't expect it to happen in your first day."

"I highly doubt that it will happen at all. I'm a disgrace."

"No you're not! Don't ever call yourself that again"

"But I am one." I went to go interrupt him when a girl suddenly appeared. She walked up to me and put her hand on my throat. I tried to break away, but her grip was too strong. Where her hand met my skin began to burn. I frantically tried to break her hold, but to no avail. My lungs began to scream for more air. Finally Rouge stepped in and broke her grip.

He grabbed her by the collar say, "What are you doing that for?"

She replied flatly, "Fun."

Rouge getting angrier, "You think this is fun! You almost killed my friend!"

Teleporting away she said, "But I didn't."

"You almost did," said my friend with clenched fists.

"I want to make things more interesting." Rouge getting furious began to stop over to where the girl had teleported to, but he only managed to take two steps before falling to the ground as a sword.

I began to question the girl who I had recognized as the one who brought me here, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do it."

"I don't care turn him back!"

"I can't."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I want things to get more interesting."

"Bring me home!"

"I don't feel like it. Things are just getting good." With that said she teleported away. I rushed over to where Rouge had fallen. I picked up the sword and inspected it. It had a black blade, with a dark red strap that went down the handled. The tip of the blade was a blood red color. The color of the handle was a dark grey that made the strips of red really stand out. Despite it being black as night, it had a certain shine or glean to it. Sword in hand I ran back to the Academy. Maka met me at the door.

One look at me and she said with a shocked look on her face, "Oh my… Chaybn come with me." She grabbed my hand and we began to push through the crowed of students till we got to Death's room. My neck still burned from her touch. I could actually feel the heat coming off of my skin. Death turned around and looked at me.

He then stated, "Oh my! Chaybn how did this happen?" I looked at my stomach as if I could see something. I didn't see anything.

I answered with, "What happened to me?"

He replied, "How did you do this?"

I retorted, "See what?" Death then turned to Maka and told her to get Dr. Stein. He then began to question me about what I was doing and where the sword came from. Within a few minutes Dr. Stein came in still in his office chair. He began to look up and down at me, as if he was intrigued with what he saw.

After a few seconds of this he said, "Well this doesn't look good."


	3. Chapter 3

I yelled, "What doesn't look good?"

Dr. Stein explained, "It seems, Chaybn, that you have a kishin soul inside of your own soul." I gave him a confused look. He then continued, "It seems as if the two are struggling over which one is going to take control." I gave him a nervous look, knowing that if I turned to a kishin then everyone around me would have to kill me. "Don't worry though it looks as if your own soul is winning. In fact the kishin soul seems to not be putting up a fight at all" As soon as he said that I doubled over in pain. My whole body began to shudder. It felt as if it was burning in a fire. My neck especially hurt. I couldn't contain the scream that was trying to come out of my throat. I was in excruciating pain. I have no idea what death feels like, but this felt worse than anything I could possibly imagine. Through my spasms of pain I heard Dr. Stein say, "Now it seems as if the kishin is fighting back. Chaybn be strong, don't let it take control." Through my squirming I managed to knock the sword I picked up in the clearing a good distance away. After about five minutes of this immense discomfort I finally fell unconscious.

When I had awoken I was in the school's infirmary. It actually took me a minute or two to actually realize where I was. The school nurse, Medusa, had her back turned to me filling out a chart on her desk. She must of heard me wake because she turned to me and said in a nice tone, "Now, don't go pushing yourself. We won't want you to go unconscious again."

I asked, "How long have I been out?"

She replied still keeping her nice tone, "It has been a week and a half since your accident."

I questioned, "How's Rouge?"

"You mean your weapon?"

"Yea, that's him."

"Well it seems that he is doing fine. The sword in the clearing that you picked up was actually him."

"Did he get transformed back?"

"Yes he did. It seems that he had turned into his weapon form during your training with him. It was a little scary for him at first, but after a few days he was able to master it."

"Oh that good to hear. How are the rest of the guys?"

"Well, Maka had to cancel the party she was planning for you. Everybody is relatively fine. Soul has a few scrapes and cuts from his last mission, but he is fine."

"Good to hear."

"You should get some rest now. I'll let your friends know that you woke."

"Thanks" With that said I turned over and drifted into the land of sleep. I woke again the next morning to Rouge sitting in a chair next to my bed. I asked him, "So how are you doing?"

He replied, "I'm doing fine. I'm more worried about you. How are you?"

"I'm okay for the moment. Thanks for sticking up for me. I don't know what would of happened if you didn't step in."

"I don't want to imagine it."

"How have you been training?"

"I've been doing it like nonstop. Maka and Soul have been working with me."

"You think that you're ready for some missions?"

"Hell yea! Let's get going."

Medusa walked in looking at her clipboard saying, "Not so fast. You still need some rest, maybe in a day or two. After all you are still on some strong painkillers." Rouge and I both gave out a simultaneous 'Awwww'. It was then that I noticed the sliver necklace around his neck. It was a star with a shallow center hung by a small chain. It hadn't been there before, so I asked him about it. He began to explain that he had gotten it off of the girl who attacked me, and with this on he is able to transform into a weapon.

Rouge then said, "I better get going, I don't want to be late for class." I thanked him for coming to see me and I wished him a good day as he took his exit. I had closed my eyes expecting to go back to sleep when Maka and Soul came in. Soul found the chair that Rouge had just left, while Maka began to furiously ask me questions. Once Medusa left again she finally asked the real question on her mind

"What happened back there?"

I replied, "I honestly have no idea. It seems like a blur to me. All I know is that some girl with weird hair started to choke me." I didn't tell them the part about her brining me here. I don't think that they needed to know that, yet.

Maka asked, "Can you describe her at all?"

I began to describe, "She looked older than all of us. She had on a robe that was a dark blue, like the night sky. Dotted around her robe were stars and in the center on the chest was a cresset moon." I gave them a few seconds to let that sink in before I asked Maka, "Is the kishin soul out of me?"

She explained, "Not exactly, it appears that your soul won, but the kishin soul still remains inside of you."

"So will I turn?" I asked.

She gave out a laugh then said, "No, no you won't. Well actually I can't be certain. The kishin soul could get active again and take control."

Soul interjected with a smile, "Hey! Give the kid a break. He just wakes up and you are already saying he could die."

I looked at the two of them and said, "So what if I could die again? We are eventually going to perish. The important thing is to enjoy the time you have before that happens."

At this point Black Star busted in through the door exclaiming, "That was one heck of a warm up I guess! Maybe next time I'll tone it down a bit for you." I let out a small laugh as he continued, "Even a god has to take care of his loyal subjects." That made me loose it, I went into an uncontrollable laughter. He then turned to Maka saying, "Death has a mission for us."

She turned to me with a sigh and said, "Chaybn, don't go over doing it. You still need rest." She sounded more like my mother than a friend. That made me realize that I haven't seen my mother in awhile. As my friends left the room something happened to my vision. Everything turned to a dull color, around my friends however where colors that stood out. They were very easy to see. Soul had a leaf green color around him. Maka's color was a yellowish color, it wasn't very bright like the green, but was still noticeable. Black Star had a light blue aura around him. It was more like the color of a clear sky.

As they left the world around me turned back into its normal state. I turned over in my bed and began to wonder what the hell just happened. The only solution I could come up with was that Medusa had given me some strong ass painkillers.


End file.
